Tails Doll (Meme Edition)
Note: This is a W.I.P Summary Tails Doll is one of the oldest memes since 2005 he was also the first Sonic related meme to come out, people say he is one of the scariest memes around but he is also a very funny meme, when the year 2012 shown up, people started taking Tails Doll seriously and people were lowballing him but Tails Doll meme died at 2013 Press F''' to pay respects to one of the most oldest memes out there Sonic R Tails Doll was born from a video game made by Sega Sonic R, he was made to be a racing, some people said it was one of the worst sonic games ever, but that is there opinion. It came out at the year 1997 before the world of memes shown up, but once 2005 gets there, he started to become a meme making him a super powerful character that makes him able to fight the legendary Weegee Youtube Poop Tails Doll was one of the characters in the crazy internet series Youtube Poop, in his base form, he was somehow equal to Weegee, who is a ultimate youtube poop meme that took control, him and Weegee used to fight each other, but after that, they became allies with each other and they will protect the internet from all evil deours, but in this wiki, him and all the other memes will help fight off the spectral destroyers Tails Doll wiki The Tails Doll wiki was a wiki created in a unknown year but it is a wiki that supports the Tails Doll meme and it was a partner wiki to Weegee's wiki known as Weegeepedia, in 2016 as it was stated right here, and in 2018 two stupid normies vandalized the wiki R.I.P TD wiki ???-2018 Transformations |-|Base= |-|Plush form= |-|True Base Form= |-|Super Tails Doll= |-|Tails Doll Prime one million= |-|Chara absorbed= |-|Logan Paul absorbed= |-|Weegee Form= |-|Giygas Form= |-|Fused with Weegee= |-|Fused with Pedo Bear= |-|Fused with Yushee and Malleo= |-|Fused with Chuck Norris= Add form here |-|Divine and Godly Tails Doll= Add form here |-|THE CREATOR= Add form here Powers and Stats (Base) '''Tier: Elder God of Memes and Eternal Tiers (Here is a link to explain his power) Name: '''Tails Doll (His real name was never been spoken, if it was all of this wiki, FANDOM, Youtube, (even real life) will be gone forever in less than a plank time, a zeptosecond, and less than an instant '''Origin: '''Creepypasta, Sonic R, Youtube Poop/Memeverse '''Age: '''Older than time itself, possibly older '''Gender: '''All of them (There is no true gender to him) '''Classification: '''Elder Meme '''Powers and Abilities: '''Flight, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation,Meme Creation, Spam Negation (Tails Doll can reduce the spam to your character), Immortality (All types) Regeneration (All types), Possesion, Fourth Wall Awareness (Tails Doll was able to warn people not to let him eat their souls), Fear Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Alepotence, Alescience, Alepresence, Game Manipulation, Hax Resistence, Casuality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Totality Manipulation, Boundless Reality Warping, Cuteness Manipulation, Comment Manipulation, Doll Manipulation, Fanboy/Fangirl Manipulation (Made people love him), Sex Manipulation, Shapeshifting, All Hax, All cheats, All skills, Possible User Manipulation (Had his own wiki account in japanese), Non-Corporeal, Army Control (He had his own army, and there are too many members of his army), Ressurection, Author Takeover, '''NOTE: THESE ARE ONLY THE LIST OF HIS POWERS AND ABILITIES IN HIS BASE FORM IN HIS OTHER FORMS HE HAS AN UNDEFINABLE TIMES MORE POWERS AND ABILITIES WE DON'T KNOW ALL OF HIS POWERS, AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY DO, THERE IS TOO MUCH FOR ME TO EXPLAIN Attack Potency: ELDER GOD OF MEMES AND ETERNAL TIERS LEVEL '''(Was around the world, nerfed Superman (Outlier Edition), killed Weegee (Meme Edition),and was able to kill Discord offscreen) '''Speed: Eternal Memepresent (Was able to travel from earth all the way to outside the final box in less than an instant) Lifting Strength: Truly Irrelevant (Was able to pick up the structure of everything with his pinkie) Striking Strength: ELDER GOD OF MEMES AND ETERNAL TIERS (His punch is so powerful that it destroyed everything here, here, here, and even here) Durability: ELDER GOD OF MEMES AND ETERNAL TIERS (Was able to survive the most powerful characters strongest attacks even if someone in the internet said that they defeated the tails doll, that is just a lie and then it made Tails Doll very very verrrryyyy upset) Stamina: How long he needs to kick your ass Range: The entire Internet, All of FANDOM and even outside the internet (Before you die, you see The Tails Doll) (It also stats here) Standard Equipment: Anything he wants Intelligence: Eternal Memescient (Tails Doll already knows your here) Weaknesses: TAILS DOLL HAS NO WEAKNESSES Feats: * Was able to defeat all characters, more characters, yet more characters, and even more characters * He was able to challenge everyone here, here, and also here * Survived The Void like its nothing to The Tails Doll * Created and Destroyed all of this and this without even thinking about them and with no effort at all * Anyone who said they've beaten Tails Doll are victims of his torture Noteable Attacks/Techniques: * Can You Feel The Sunshine: A song that makes people burn to death if they hear it but if it's played in reversed it can cause the Tails Doll Curse when it's played in a dark bathroom even if they are deaf they can still hear it * Tails Doll Curse: A curse that Tails Doll comes out the Sonic R game, The mirror from a dark bathroom or a drawing of him and he has many fates to his victims the tails doll chooses different fates, with the five most common are death, insanity, memory altering, transformation, and slavery. # Death: Tails doll will attack the last person to play sonic r after beating it 100%, however it might attack those who aided in completion. # Insanity: As for insanity, some would take tails doll plushies with them in the public # Transformation: Transformation is either turning friends family and oneself into dolls, although it could be just the player or family, friends but spare the player. Additionally, the house of the player would become a doll like house. # Slavery: Slavery is just putting the player into tails doll's captivity, however very few have ever made it through that without going insane. ﻿ # Memory Altering: For memory altering, it's pretty self explanatory, but pretty much the doll would erase a loved one from existence, so that only the player had memory of the person. *'Absorption: '''This ability is similar to Kirby and Buu's but when he absorbs your character he doesn't look different but it gives him the abilities your character has because he sometimes does this to help defeat the ultimate evil of the memeverse but if your character is good to the tails doll, nothing happens while there inside him but if its an enemy to the tails doll they get erased from existence and be gone forever and he takes your abilities making him stronger W.I.P 'Relationships' Weegee Weegee is a internet meme since 2007 he has the ability to turn people into Weegee clones both Weegee and Tails Doll used to fight each other but then they became friends with each other and they help fight off the normies. 'Gallery' 'Characters he defeated' IMG_1626.JPG|Goku was beaten of Tails Doll IMG_1627.JPG|Superman after trying to fight Tails Doll Zeno died by Tails Doll.JPG|Zeno Sama had his soul consumed by Tails Doll Rats.JPG|Tails Doll (Composite) has been turned into a Rat after messing with the Real Tails Doll costume6.png|His average day Butchershop and Trophies Capture by racefan2464-d75ckf7.png|Sonic.EXE was obliterated by Tails Doll 2d41fe86ce10954f3fd03046f855d8e25e2f1eaa 00.jpg|Sans after trying to fight Tails Doll Stalemate.PNG|Tails Doll's one and only stalemate in his base form due to Lord Dark Goose removing the art and changing the text that he killed Macky 'Other Tails Dolls' Add your Tails Doll here BFG.png|Weegee Doll ITSTHEYESHIDOLL.png|Yoshi Doll Cream Doll.JPG|Cream Doll Others '''Noteable Victories:' Anyone who takes him seriously Anyone who calls him weak Anyone who downplays him Anyone who lowballs him All Normies Sonic.EXE Mayron Legenrok Tails Doll (Composite) The Sans Above All Lord Dark Goose Ikereviews MaxForward (Godmode Edition) Logan Paul Chara All of Ikereviews Profiles MLPLover2011 All Exaggerated, Super Exaggerated, Omega Exaggerated, Omniexaggerated characters, entities and beings All Wanked, Super Wanked, Omega Wanked, Omniwanked characters, entities and beings All Composite characters, entities and beings All Downplayed, Super Downplayed, Omega Downplayed, Omnidownplayed characters, entities and beings All existing characters, entities and beings All Non-existing characters, entities and beings All Godmode, Super Godmode, Omega Godmode, Omnigodmode characters, entities and beings Anyone who says they beaten Tails Doll (YOUR SHITTY DEVIANTART PHOTOS ARE NO MATCH FOR THE ELDER MEME HIMSELF) All FNAF characters The imposter Creepypasta Tails Doll Too many for me to list Characters that are too scared to fight him: Sheep Queen Characters he has yet to fight: Derpy Hooves Hax Master Sonic.EXE (Alefinitely Extreme Upplayed) Flan-chan (Composite) Noteable Losses: GOT ERASED BY HIS MERE PRESENCE Inconclusive Matches: ''' '''Weegee (Meme Edition) (Sometimes) Members of the Tails Doll gang Add your name here, if you do, he will become more powerful the more people support this meme *DBZyesMLPno ABL *Goosethehonker Ma Category:Characters Category:Simple Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Makes DanTDM Look Like Miles Tails Prower (Downplayed And Lowballed)